


Unraveling Inside

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Ex Sex, Parenthood, Sexual Content, Smut, ex partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Henry Cavill/OFC
Kudos: 9





	Unraveling Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveling at the Seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243933) by [oddsnends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends). 



“I'm sorry.” Nell pouted, bouncing Ivan on her hip. Wailing, his tiny cheeks bright red, she gently moved his hand away from his ear. Face wet with fat tears, his curls stuck in different directions, the little boy was a picture of misery. “Ignore the mess.”

“It's fine, it's fine.” Henry shook his head, kicking off his shoes and reaching out for Ivan. “Oh, wild boy. Come see daddy.” Allowing Henry to take the toddler from her arms, Nell sighed and pushed her hand through her hair. “Happy Mother's Day.” 

“Oh shoot, is that today?”

“It is,” Henry nodded, bouncing the screeching Ivan. “Shh, it's okay. Shh, you're going to be okay.” he tried to soothe his son. This wasn't Ivan at all. His eyes would light up and he would run as fast as his little legs would go the second Henry appeared. Screeching for his dad at the top of his lungs in pure joy. Tonight the toddler didn't even lift his head in his father's direction, until Henry took him in his arms. “I uh, I hope it's okay but I brought you a gift. From Ivan.” 

“You didn't have to do that, I know that you've been busy.” Nell rubbed her eyes, black circles adorned her eyes, the sparkle dull. She looked exhausted. A chill of guilt blanketed Henry, he should have been there taking care of Ivan, too. 

“Non-sense.” A small smile, Henry moved to grab the gift that he'd come to drop off. “You're his mum, we discussed it and he wanted me to pick you something nice.” 

Nell rolled her eyes, of course he did. Ivan was two years old, highly doubtful that he even knew what Mother's Day was. Nevertheless, she'd allow Henry to do as he pleased. Accepting the bag with the bold flower pattern, Nell smiled weakly. Gently moving from side to side, in an attempt to rock Ivan, Henry watched her intently. 

“Henry,” Nell cooed, nearly in tears, “this is too much.” The simple white gold bracelet had a small plate, the zodiac signs for pisces and libra engraved, under them were Nell and Ivan's birth dates. “Thank you, both.” She quickly placed a kiss on Henry's cheek and then one on Ivan's. 

Henry had seemed to calm the little boy down, enough that Ivan's eyes were drooping, though he continued to fight any real form of sleep. A simple peck on the cheek and Henry felt his body warm, swallowing hard he cleared his throat and forced a smile. 

“I thought you'd like that,” He was pleased with his purchase. “Since it's mother's day, would you be against me taking him home? I know that I've been busy and you're dealing with this all alone, which I apologize for. If you want, I can take him home. I'll cancel my appointments for tomorrow and...” 

He had dealt with a sick Ivan before, this was all part of parenting and he was more than happy to do his share. 

“He has another doctor's appointment, in the afternoon. The antibiotic isn't doing much for the ear infection, I should probably keep him. Besides, he hasn't been sleeping and you don't need to be awake all night.” Nell countered the idea. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sighed. 

Nell felt helpless. Ivan was a mess day and night, it seemed nothing worked in bringing him comfort or pain relief. She had began to feel like an absolute failure as a mother. 

“What if I stay until he's down, then make dinner?” 

“I don't know what you'd find to make, but you're welcome to try.” 

“Janelle,” Henry's eyes softened, “tell me you have some sort of groceries. I could have sent someone over. I could have had groceries delivered or...” 

“It's fine, I just don't have much food for adults. Ivan has plenty, but he's been so sick and I didn't want to take him out more than needed. He's been living off of oatmeal and icy pops.” 

“What about you?” Henry stared a hole through her. Gently rocking Ivan from side to side, he shifted the little boy's weight easily. He made this parenting thing look so damn easy. “What have you eaten?” 

“I'm fine, Henry.” Nell narrowed her gaze, reaching out for Ivan. “He needs to be changed, so he can go to bed.” 

“Let me.” His tone told her that he was telling, not asking. “You can find something for dinner and I will make it, while you take a hot bath and relax.” 

“What if I don't want to? Henry, I can take care of Ivan and myself. Thank you.” 

“I know, but it's mother's day, you deserved to be spoiled a little. Please, allow me to help. If it makes you feel better, you can come to mine and boss me around on father's day.” His smirk was enough to melt her heart and give in. 

Mumbling a final “fine”, Nell backed off. Allowing Henry to get Ivan ready for bed, she listened to him talking to their son through the baby monitor. Henry hummed softly, telling Ivan about his day. A round of peek a boo followed before sitting down to read a bedtime story. Ivan whimpered, asking for “ug”, his crying stopping long enough to have a small conversation with his father. 

In nearly two days, Ivan hadn't said more than two words to Nell. “Dda” Ivan chirped through a hiccup. 

“What is it wild boy?” Henry's voice was soft over the monitor. “Hmm? I know you're not feeling well.” 

“Dda, ub” the toddler's words sounded like a garbled mess. Henry knew exactly what he was trying to convey. Nell sniffled, feeling a little creepy for listening in. She couldn't help it. These moments were too sweet. 

“I love you, too.” 

“Eep?”

“Yes, you go to sleep. I will be here, if you need me. Okay.” Henry's voice was hushed. Nell could tell that he was probably bent over, tucking Ivan into his new big boy bed. Santa had brought Ivan a toddler bed for Christmas. Henry had shown up the following day to construct the bed and make sure it was just right for his boy. 

Daniel Tiger nightlight on, Henry carefully pulled Ivan's bedroom door to, still open a crack. Sighing and rubbing his hands on his face, he shook it off, returning to the kitchen to find Nell standing in the middle. Casually pretending to look through the fridge. His orders ignored. 

“Alright, what's for dinner?” Henry prompted. He would not leave here until they'd had a meal and there was enough left over for a day or two. 

“Um,” Nell wiped her eyes. “I uh, I...”

She couldn't help it the tears were there waiting to flow. 

“Oh, Nelly.” Henry cooed wrapping her in a tight hug. “Nell, it's okay. Let it out.” 

“I tried so hard, Henry. I tried and I keep failing him. Now I have you drug away from whatever it was you had to do and...” 

“Nell, you're an amazing mum. He's sick, these things happen.” Henry rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe her further. “You can call me anytime, you know I will help. He's my son.” 

“I know, but you're busy with work and I didn't want to bother you. The doctor said it should be a few more days and he will be over it.” 

“Until then, you can ask for help. Eat and sleep. You need to do those, too.” Henry didn't want to lecture her, but he wanted to voice his displeasure. From the other room, Ivan began to whimper and cry. Nell's body shook with a sob. 

“I need to -” 

“Go take a long bath, I will take care of the wild boy.” Henry gently squeezed Nell's shoulder. 

“Henry, I can do this. You're probably tired and you need sleep, too. I know how hard you work.” 

“Janelle, please. Let me be his father, you need the help and it won't help anybody if you get sick, too. Please, go take a bath and let me handle the rest.” 

Henry wasn't going to let her protest any longer, walking her to the bathroom, before going to Ivan. Nell sat on the side of the tub for a few moments, her eyes red rimmed and her face stained with tears. A few feet across the hall, Henry's muffled voice could be heard through the door. How had she gotten so lucky to have such a fantastic father for her son? 

Through her sobs, Nell ran the bath water, getting it as hot as she could stand. Her last shower had been at least three days ago, not that it mattered, she wasn't doing anything other than constantly trying to soothe Ivan and his pain. Perhaps she had been a fool to think she could do this on her own? What if leaving Henry had been the biggest mistake she'd ever made? What if this was all a huge mess and she was never going to find somebody who cared for her the way he did? 

No, no, no. 

Nell frowned, sinking into the hot water and leaning her head back. Sighing with content. She was being silly. Somewhere out there was somebody who would be just as good for her and Ivan as Henry. Besides, Henry was happier now. He didn't have her or a baby to tie him down, he could work whenever he wanted, seeing Ivan when his schedule suited. 

Leaving was probably the best thing she'd done, where Henry was concerned. He would show up every few days, when he could, or take Ivan when he was in town more than a few hours. He didn't have to be tied to her and that was best for him and his career. Nobody was going to want to hire the thirty year old with a toddler responsibility at home. 

Henry showing up had been unexpected, yet classic Henry. Had Nell remembered the date, she would have known he'd be by eventually. He ever missed Mother's Day, a birthday, Christmas, or any other holiday of importance. 

He lived for his son. 

In the small kitchen, Henry looked through the cupboards, fridge, and freezer. He had enough to make a quick pasta dish, throwing in some nearly outdated cheese and peppers, chicken, and a jar of sauce. He could make enough that Nell would have dinner for the rest of the week. All she'd have to do is reheat it and she was good to go. Henry felt better knowing that if it was there, Nell would never let it go to waste and would be eating. 

He'd have Angie bring groceries by tomorrow, as well. His PA was a saint and he could count on her to get the job done. When she showed up with the groceries, she wouldn't let Nell decline either. The older Italian woman would take the door off to bring the delivery in, if she needed to. 

Grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the pad on the fridge, Henry started to make a list of things that were missing from the kitchen. He tucked the list in his pocket, knowing that Nell would try to talk him out of it if she knew his plans. He had a responsibility to take care of her, of Ivan, the least she could do was let him. Nell was slim on work right now, he knew that, even if she hadn't said as much. 

He'd have a look at his next project, to see if there was room for anybody in the costume department. Maybe he could pull some strings and get her a job for a few months at least. Pouring the pasta into the pot of boiling water, he listened to the baby monitor. No unusual noise. A good sign. Ivan had been exhausted from being sick, Henry's heart broke seeing his son in such a state. It broke a little more seeing how worn out Nell was. 

He had failed her. Allowing her to do this on her own. Not being there for her. Not giving her a break when she needed it most. 

She had left him, yes, but she was still the mother of his son. 

Dried off, somewhat relaxed, and clean Nell found a pair of soft pyjamas laid out on her bed. Leave it to Henry to have everything set and ready to make things easy on her. Some day, some woman was going to be very fortunate to have that man. He took more joy in taking care of someone he loved, than any other human Nell knew. 

Dressed, Nell frowned not hearing Ivan's whimpers of distress. Had Henry left with him? Pausing, about to call out for Henry to see if they were still there, she sniffed. Something smelled amazing. Her stomach grumbled, something it hadn't done in days, not that she remembered. 

Oh god, it smelled fantastic! 

Her mouth was nearly watering, along with her eyes. More tears. Tears of exhaustion and a few of happiness and relief. 

“Henry,” Nell hiccuped looking at the two plates of pasta and chicken on the table. “Oh god, I'm so tired. How did you get him to sleep?” 

“I sent him to bed with a cool cloth to lie on. Charlie used to get ear infections, a lot. Mum would lie him down with a cool cloth under his head on the ear that was infected. It was the only way anyone slept.” 

“Oh god, you must think I am a terrible mother.” 

“No, no I don't. You are an amazing mother. You've been doing everything you could.” Henry rubbed her arm, guiding her to the table. “Come on, let's forget all of that for a moment and eat. I also opened the bottle of chardonnay.” 

Nell could use a drink – or six. 

A home cooked meal, hell a meal, which didn't consist of left over oatmeal, toast crust, or a half eaten anything was amazing. Exhaustion and defeat lingering, nagging at her, Nell nearly cried – again – taking the first bite of her dinner. Henry knew how to cook, bless his mother. 

This had to be one of the best things Nell had ever tasted, finishing her plate before picking at Henry's. Absentmindedly picking from his plate, he didn't mind, Nell had a habit of sneaking bites from his plate when she wanted more but not hungry enough to eat more than a few bites. Had she ate the entire plate, he wouldn't have minded, she was hungry and tired. 

After dinner and a bottle of wine, Henry stood to collect their dishes. Insisting that he leave them, Nell ignored the chores in favour of flopping on the couch with the last of the wine in their glasses. Sitting in silence, once Henry had checked on Ivan, again, this time their son was sleeping soundly. A miracle! Nell kicked her feet up onto the small coffee table, wine in hand, she closed her eyes and sighed. After a few minutes, she began to lean over, her head barely resting on Henry's shoulder. 

“Bedtime?” Henry had his arm around her, gently stroking her arm. 

“Hm?” Nell blinked looking up at him. 

“You should go to bed.” 

“I guess, I should.” She furrowed her brow, drinking what was left in her wine glass. 

“Do you mind if I stay? I'm not sure I could drive, plus if Ivan wakes I can take over. You need to sleep.” A bold move. Henry licked his lips, nervously wishing her to agree. Nell nodded. “Alright, well then I will grab a blanket and...” 

“I'll get them.” Nell placed her glass on the small table, yet made no effort to move. Sitting with her head on his shoulder, she gazed up at him. Blinking, she bit her bottom lip, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. A light buzz had left her sense humming. 

“Nell?” 

“Hmm?”

“Linens?” 

“Right.” She gave a short nod, lifting from her spot on the couch. 

Henry followed her down the short hall and into her bedroom. It was not at all how he had imagined. She had clothing piled and a few toys scattered on her floor. He'd have the laundry gathered and done, perhaps he would hire a – his thoughts derailed by Nell leaning into him on her tip toes, kissing him hard. 

Instinctively pulling her against him, Henry leaned into the kiss. Holding her tight, a soft whimper as she reached up to stroke the back of his neck. Her fingers twined into his hair, scratching against his scalp. Good grief, he would have lifted her and dropped her on the bed right then and there, had he not somehow came to his senses. 

“Janelle,” Henry paused, his hand against her cheek. “Are you sure?” 

“Uhuh,” Nell nodded eagerly leaning in to kiss him, again. Oh god, she missed his lips. His touch and how he felt against her. 

“Nell,” pulling back for a moment, Henry licked his lips. “If we do this then...” 

“Less talk, I just need to forget about everything for a moment and I really need to relieve some stress.” 

Maybe it was the wine or the feeling of freedom, she'd had since Ivan was actually sleeping. Whatever the reason, she had convinced him to go along with it. Nell had a way of getting Henry to do nearly anything she wanted. That adorable smile and he was sold. 

Clothing in a pile on the floor, Nell squealed when Henry backed her into the bed, dropping to the mattress with a bounce. He always made her feel equal in every way, even when he was towering over her staring down with those gorgeous blue eyes. Calm and soft, they darkened slightly, never losing their warmth. 

“Lie back,” Kneeling, his hands rubbed against her bare legs. She didn't have to be told twice, laying back Nell watched him with anticipation. Easily and effortlessly Henry guided her legs over his shoulders. 

Lost in the moment, Nell couldn't contain herself. Wiggling her hips and gripping his hair, not that he needed much guidance. He had a talent and she was more than happy to be his canvas. Henry groaned buried between her thighs, thoroughly enjoying the reaction he was receiving. He knew exactly how to get her going, the perfect spot to caress and the exact moment to apply more pressure. 

Fuck! Nell whimpered under him, his arms around her waist holding her to him. Her feet rested against his back, toes nearly curling in delight with a few light flicks of his tongue. 

“Oh god, it's been too long since I've...fuck.” Nell groaned, a small giggle escaping. “Henry, I uh, oh shit.” She sighed wrapping her legs around his head. Biting into her bottom lip and closing her eyes. He had a way of making her turn into an absolute puddle. 

A bit of disappointment ran through her, when she opened her eyes to see his staring at her. Hovering over her body, his face etched with a knowing smirk. 

“You said you needed some stress relief.” He shrugged, wiping his hand across his chin. 

“Um, I uh. Well.” Nell cleared her throat, choking on her words. “Oh fuck, what are we doing?”

Dread filling the pit of her stomach. There was no mistaking the sinking feeling that overcame her. If they did this, then where would it lead? 

“We can stop any time you want.” Henry held himself in position over her, his hands splayed on either side of her head. 

“I don't, well maybe...I just. No strings and no feelings? Casual one time only?” 

“Is that what you want?” 

Nell nodded. “Yes.” 

Terms and conditions settled, Henry felt his heart sink. Casual, no feelings, one time. Suppressing his frustrations, he would go along with whatever she wanted. For a fleeting moment he had hoped that this meant Nell was ready to talk, to discuss their future – together. Biting back from voicing his thoughts out loud, Henry swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Okay.” 

“Henry,” Nell rested her hand on his arm, “thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For being there, for helping me with Ivan. I um...you know what, never mind. I'm ruining the mood.” Bucking her hips forward into his, she smirked. “Let's just do this.” 

“Nell,” Henry frowned, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “If you want to talk, then...” 

“No, I don't.” Nell shook head. “I don't want to talk, I want to forget about things for a while. I want you to fuck me, Henry, and then I want to sleep.” 

Rolling his eyes and grunting, Henry shook his head in disapproval. Whatever, perhaps he had agreed to this by reading into it in a manner that was never implied. How stupid could he be? She wanted something he could offer, use him to her advantage, and then send him on his way. Nell was human, she had needs and wanted comfort like anybody else. 

Legs around his waist, her fingers digging into his shoulders, Henry groaned against the pressure she was not only physically but emotionally putting on him. Evidently this was something entirely different to her, sex and nothing else. 

Slow and even strokes were not going to do it for her, not tonight. While Nell could appreciate the gentleness, tonight she wanted a fast release. Henry was capable of a good hard, nearly break the bed fuck. More than once they had been on a time limit and needed to find a rather quick release. 

“Come on, don't doddle.” She whined, her mind screaming that this was wrong in so many ways. She didn't care. She was over having to make herself feel good, even for a night. 

“Doddle? Really?” Henry laughed through clenched teeth. His hips moving faster. Gasping, her nails bit his skin a little harder, “You like that?” 

Nell nodded. “Y-yes.” 

The bed hit the wall, a little too hard, Nell frowned. If they woke Ivan she would be pissed. “Easy now, Superman.” a soft teasing in her tone. 

“Sorry,” Henry grunted. 

Fuck she was something else. The way she looked, smelled, moved, and felt against him. It was enough to drive him crazy when he wasn't inside of her. Add the raw emotions and the haze of lust and he was a mess. Arching her back, her legs tightened around his waist. Her breasts were pushed forward, brushing against his chest. Somehow they had started looking even better after she'd had Ivan. Nell had been self conscious about the way she began to look after having a baby, almost right away she began picking tiny things to see as flaws. The only flaw Henry had found was that he had allowed her to pick herself apart. 

“Fuck you're gorgeou-”

“Don't say that.” Nell shook her head. “I don't need compliments. I want you to -” she bit her bottom lip, eyes closing tight. Her head falling back and her body trembling. “Fuck!” hissing his name, she clamped down her legs tightening around him. 

Lost in the sensation of her body throwing him over the edge, Henry groaned. Louder than he had intended, a hard final thrust and he was spent. Leaning over her, his body resting against her side. 

He had a familiar smell, one she had come to recognize as comfort and safety. Her heart ached, wanting to be near him, yet keeping him away. This was comfort and relief, in a time of stress and need. Nothing was going beyond tonight. Come morning, Henry would likely be gone and she'd be left to her own life again. They would always be there, holding one another up, only because it wasn't in their nature to part ways wanting to keep Ivan's life as happy as possible. 

“Shit,” he whispered. “Nell, I didn't think to, I should have.” 

“It's fine,” Nell gently tapped his shoulder signaling for him to move. Pushing himself away from her, Henry laid face down on the bed collecting himself. “It's not like I have been with anybody else, nor have I been on any antibiotics.” she chuckled. 

“Who would have thought, a sinus infection could result in a baby?” Henry chuckled, his voice muffled from the mattress it was shoved in. 

“Well, now we know.” Nell stood, pulling her dressing gown from the back of her door. “I'm going to shower. Couch is still free if you want it.” 

Pushing himself to rest on his stomach, his elbows holding his upper body, Henry glanced over his shoulder. “I'll shower after you and then hit the couch. I'll check on the wild boy.” Standing he grabbed his boxers, pulling them on. 

Nell didn't wait, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower before bed. She would hide and hope that Henry would still be in Ivan's room when she snuck back to her own. With luck he would be asleep on the couch, not bothering to wait for her. Hiding her face in her hands, she groaned and let her head fall against the cool tiles.


End file.
